The Future
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Jon is killed in a vampire attack and Olfina is left all by her lonesome. The Dragonborn has a plan. Rated T for death and other violent themes.


I do not own Skyrim, or any of the themes represented in this piece of work. I am making no profit off this piece of work.

* * *

Suddenly, the orc's smile was gone. He ran up to the Bannered Mare. scrambled on top of the stack of barrels, jumped to the top of Fralia's market stall and Shouted his way to Aracadia's Cauldron's roof. "Get inside!" he shouted, waving his arms at the citizens. "Get inside, lock your-" Someone screamed and Olfina dropped her groceries, reaching for the dagger her father had given her. She didn't know what was happening, but she was a proud, nord woman, and she wasn't going to let it. Another scream, this time it died off into somewhat of a loud gurgle. Torin jumped from the roof and sprinted into the plains district. Olfina followed, passing Jon who gave her a smile of encouragement and began following too. Torin had stopped in his tracks, Nazim's strangely pale body laying in front of him. Jon and Olfina also came to a stop. "What did this?" Olfina wondered aloud.

Torin came unglued, moving at a pace quicker than was thought possible for an orc. He began pushing her into The Drunken Huntsman. "I get that you can handle whatever comes you way and all, but you can't handle this." He said quickly, forcing her past the doors to the tavern. "You either Jon," he added quickly. "Both of you get in there and stay hidden."

"No." Olfina said, resisting as much as she could against the strength of an orc. "I _can_ handle this. You'll see." She swung around him, her lithe form ducking underneath Torin's and Jon's holds, and ran up the stairs to the right into the Wind District.

"Please, Jon. It's vampires. You two can't handle them." Torin had turned to run after Olfina, trusting Jon to listen to him, but when Olfina's scream came from around the corner, Jon sprinted past the orc, shouting something about honor and love.

.

Olfina had never seen a human as ugly as the one before her now. His face looked sickly and red, bones protruded where they should have stayed hidden, the lips covered and dripping in blood. In Nazim's blood. The creature set it's gaze on her and advanced, she screamed, realizing, finally, that her dagger wasn't going to protect her from this. Jon pounced into her view, iron sword brandished. He swung, effectively slicing the vampire's throat open. The creature fell and Jon turned to Olfina. "Are you all right?" He asked pressing a thumb to the cleft between her chin and lower lip.

"I'm fine." Olfina closed her eyes and kissed the pad of his thumb, forgetting for a moment, that the dragonborn was near. Jon's hand fell from her face, a gurgling sound escaped his throat. Olfina's eyes flew open. "No, you bastard!" The vampire hadn't entirely died yet and was now feasting on Jon's blood. The cut in it's neck was healing at a rapid pace now, and Olfina was horrified. She yanked Jon from the creature's grasp and pulled him to a nearby bench, pressing kisses to his cold lips and forehead. "Don't die, Jon. Don't die. Please. Please. Please, don't die."

Off to her side, the vampire emitted a gurgling noise itself and burst into ashes. Torin stood in the aftermath, his eyes sad and his face melancholy. "What did I tell you, Olfina?"

She sobbed and clutched Jon's head to her chest. "I know! I know! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry." Her tears felt with soft splats against Jon's pale cheeks and she sobbed.

"Olfina." Torin said quietly, putting a giant hand on her small shoulder. "We can't let him awake as a vampire. He'd be a shell of his former self. He wouldn't be the Jon you knew." Olfina's fingers found purchase in Jon's hair as she stoked it. She knew that they'd have to burn him, it was only the proper way.

.

The ceremony was simple, yet elegant. Jon's family had gathered to pay their respects, and Olfina's family had gathered to offer her support. For a few small hours, the feuding clans of Whiterun came together in memory of a fellow citizen.

Torin had been asked to go through Jon's belongings, to sort out things the family would keep, and things they would be selling. However, Torin kept a small pile to himself that he would give Olfina later. There were a number of rough drafts of ballads and songs of battles as well as quite a number of letters Olfina herself had written to Jon.

"Olfina!" Torin called one night at the Bannered Mare, and when she approached him, he slipped the entire pile into her apron. "Those are some of Jon's things. Letters from you and battle songs and ballads about you." Torin smiled at her and Olfina looked down sadly.

"The heartbreak will never end will it?" She asked, wringing the rag in her hand.

Torin shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. You never really know."

Olfina forced a laugh, "You're terrible at advice, you know that?"

Torin nodded, digging into the pack taped to his thigh. He pulled out a beautiful blue gem that was cut to take the shape of a square. "I lost my family. It was mainly my fault because I hadn't seen it coming. My sister gave me this the day before she died."

Olfina stared at it as the firelight danced across the gem. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "What is it?"

Torin smiled again, "It is a token to be given to Olava the Feeble and she will tell you your fortune."

Olfina gasped. "I thought that was a rumor!" She took the gem in her hand and started to slip it into her apron but stopped. "I can't take this, Torin. It's not right. You're sister gave it to you."

"I want you to have it." Torin pressed his palms against the back of her hands, closing them around the gem. "Please. Go see Olava and see what the future has in store for you."

Olfina smiled and nodded. "Okay."

.

"Hello dear." Olava said quietly as Olfina sat down on the bench. "Come to Olava for a reading, did you? Sorry dear, I'm not quite in the mood." Olfina blinked and leaned against the house, her hand clenching around the gem. The sun was warm, like it had been a few weeks ago when Jon had... gone. And it filled her with sadness. Olava eyed her inconspicuously and feigned ignorance when Olfina pulled the gem from her pocket.

"Torin, the dragonborn, gave me this. He said that it would help you see my future?" Olfina's hands shook. Did she really want to know what the future had in store? Memories of flames filled her mind's eye, memories of tears and Torin's strong hands holding her close. Yes. She did want to know.

"Ah," Olava hummed as she took the gem from Olfina. "I see... the wilds of Skyrim. A strong swordsman. You. You are happy and wealthy in many more ways than one. A sense of adventure fills you and you are finally complete..."

As Olava finished, Olfina's brow furrowed. Did Torin set this up? To help her to get over Jon? Anger filled Olfina to the brim and she went to stand, but Olava's hand caught her wrist. "There is more, dear." Reluctantly, Olfina planted herself again, unhappy. "There are two with you. They are the ones that make you complete. You will fight for them, live for them, and love them." Olava gasped, a smile spreading across her elderly face. "They are your children, dear. They are your children and they are the spitting image of Jon!"

Olfina's fingers spread across her stomach. Jon? Jon's children? Then that meant... She must be with child... Now. Olfina smiled and stood, running to where she knew Torin must be. He needed to know. He deserved to know. It was all thanks to him that she knew! She laughed and began skipping. All her dreams were going to come true. THEY WERE ALL COMING TRUE!

"Oh dear," Olava said from her spot on the bench. "I do hope she doesn't get too over-zealous." She pocketed the gem and stepped inside. Seeing always made her so very tired.


End file.
